Confirmed
by cactus face
Summary: Took a couple OCs and threw them into Gravity Falls. Starts out in Sock Opera and will progress through the rest of the series.
1. Beginnings

A yurt. Three weeks, _an entire month_ , and I'll be spending it cramped into some kind of wooden teepee with four other people. Sounds absolutely _fan-tas-tic._

Well, it could always be worse; they could not have electricity, they could not have indoor plumbing, and I could be stuck with my relatives for company. But somehow I managed to convince my father to let me bring a friend along to lessen this torture. Surprisingly enough, my wonderful friend Jess was completely willing to hop in on the action. It was almost freaky how easy it was to convince her. All I had to do was mention that we were going to a woodsy area and she was all in. Something about some weird supernatural stuff going on near here? I don't know, I can't really remember the specifics.

"Allie! Stop complaining and help us unpack the van." My father shouted. _Oh, that's right. I have to actually be helpful._ I finally got out of the van and went to the trunk to see what I could help with. Turns out I had spaced out long enough to avoid taking anything in except for my two suitcases packed with basically my entire wardrobe. After dragging my stuff to the foot of a nearby bunk bed, I sighed and sat down on the couch. _Really? This entire place is one room? What was my father thinking?!_ Though it was quite small, the place had an almost homey feel to it. Everything fit together nicely, there were enough beds for everyone, and they even had a sunroof. _Maybe I could do some stargazing-_

"-And just what do you think you're doing sitting down? We've got a forest to explore!" Jess interrupted my thoughts while shouting from the yurt's entrance.

"Can't we wait until tomorrow? I'm tired." I responded dully.

"Are you kidding me? You've been in a car for at least four hours and you want to waste more time just sitting around? I will allow nothing of the sort! We're exploring _today_ and you're going to enjoy it, whether you like it or not." With that, she stormed across the small expanse of the yurt and grabbed my arm, dragging me right back outside.

It didn't take long for us to find civilization. Turns out there was a small town fairly close by, we spent only minutes walking before ending up right outside of the town's library. The building in front of us was tall and seemed to be completely made out of brick.

"It looks old."

"That's because it is. Haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying about this place?" Jess said pushing past me.

"Hey! I heard some of what you said!"

"Yeah? Like what?" she scoffed. I had to speed walk to keep up with her. _Darn tall friends being tall._

"I know that the name of the town has something to do with gravity?" I said uncertainly. Jess just kept moving forward, pushing through the front door of the rustic looking building.

"It's Gravity Falls, Allison. And just so you know, we're going to stop by a place called the Mystery Shack eventually. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some books to find." With that, she was off, leaving me standing in the lobby looking confused. _Well, she's not going to be back for a while. Might as well explore a bit._

The library was much larger than anticipated. Sure, on the outside you could tell it had multiple levels but once inside, the books seemed to stretch out in every direction. Deciding it was best to just figure out directions as I went along, I tried following the sound of distant music to see where it brought me. After an indeterminable amount of twists and turns, I finally managed to find the source of the music.

 _An eleven year old with puppets. Not what I was expecting to find, but you just gotta roll with the punches!_ I stuck around for a couple songs about various things such as not putting your hands in peoples' mouths before I decided to text Jess to see where she went off to. Just as the boy finished up with his little puppet show, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

 _"I'm in the teen section. –Jess"_

"Well that'd be a lot more helpful if I knew where that was." I grumbled. Shoving my phone in my pocket, I began searching for either a sign or anyone who might be able to point me in the right direction. Turning to my right, a blur of brown hair and colorful fabric flew right into me, knocking me over.

"Sorry!" The mystery girl said turning around to help me up.

"Mabel! You really should be watching where you're going!" a stern voice called after her. Brushing myself off and standing, I turned to see a boy who seemed to be an exact copy of the girl, now known as Mabel.

"No, sorry, it was my fault. With such a bright sweater I really should have seen you from a mile away!" I assured them as I took in their appearance. Honestly, I was surprised I had missed the girl heading my way. A bright pink sweater with a horse stitched onto it really should have stuck out like a sore thumb but the girl seemed completely at ease in it. The boy sported a blue and white hat with a blue pine tree design and judging by the condition of the shorts and orange shirt, he must have been wearing the same clothes for at least two days straight. Both had the same brown hair, eyes, and face shape. _They must be siblings, or at least some sort of family._

"Still, I'm really sorry about bumping into you like that! My name's Mabel and this is my brother Dipper."

"Hi." Dipper quickly took this as his cue to walk away and go back to whatever he was doing before. _So they are siblings!_

"Sorry about him, he's not exactly the best conversationalist and he's a bit preoccupied." Mabel whispered to me gesturing to the ancient looking laptop Dipper was fiddling with.

"It's fine! I get it, I'm not always great in social situations so I can relate." I said while fiddling with one of the red streaks in my blonde hair.

"Are you new in town? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, my family and I are here for the next month or so. My dad thought it'd be nice to get out of the Arizona heat for a bit. That and he thinks we're a bit too attached to our technology." I explained to her. On closer observation she looked about my age, maybe a year or two younger and almost my height. _Must have a tall family._

"Well, if you need any help around town or just want to hang out you can find me at the Mystery Shack. It's that old tourist trap near the woods! My Grunkle Stan runs the place."

"Yeah, I'll check it out. Thank you so much!" With those words, she headed towards the boy running the puppet show. Then it occurred to me that I still didn't know where I was supposed to be going.

"Oh! Before you go, do you think you could point me in the direction of the teen section? My friend should be waiting for me over there."

She turned back to me and smiled before responding, "Sure thing! It's going to be up the stairs and in the back left hand corner. I'll see you around, uh… you?" _The name! I forgot the name!_

"It's Allison. Thanks again!" _Alright, now we can actually find Jess and get out of this maze of a library._

" _ **Ah, newcomers! Well, you know what they say – the more the merrier! This should be a ton of fun…"**_

Turning to find the source of the disembodied voice proved to be unsuccessful. _Strange… well, sitting here searching for something that doesn't even exist isn't going to help me get out of this library._ Following Mabel's instructions, I easily found my way up the stairs and to the teen section.


	2. 200 Dollars Is Too Much for a Snowglobe

It had been a day since Jess had managed to drag me around the town in search of anything that could hold her attention for more than five minutes. The escapades brought us through a majority of Gravity Falls, including to the fence of what was supposedly a haunted convenience store. Today, though, Jess insisted on taking me to the Mystery Shack.

 _Why does that name ring a bell? Am I forgetting something important? Wouldn't be the first time…_ I was pulled from my thoughts as Jess yelled to me from the doorway of the yurt.

"Allie, come on! We're wasting time standing around. Let's go already!"

"You do realize that I'm literally like maybe 10 feet away from you right now. There's no reason for you to yell, ya big dork."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Do you think we should bring Kathryn along so your dad can get some father-son bonding time with Jamie?" And as if she had some sort of sixth sense, Kathryn ran into the room from who knows where.

"Where are you guys going?" the small girl inquired, poking my arm. Even though she was only about 2 years younger than me, her height made it so she had to look up to actually maintain eye contact. Kathryn had always been small, but what she lacked in height she made up for in attitude. I honestly felt bad for any person who dared try to push the pre-teen around.

"Some place in that town nearby called the Mystery Shack. Apparently it's a must-see."

"We'd be going to the Tent of Telepathy as well if it hadn't been shutdown. According to the internet - which as we know never lies – the kid who ran the place was psychotic and had someone build him a Pacific Rim style robot which he used to try and defeat his "enemies". That and he was spying on everyone in town." Jess explained. Kathryn and I just looked at her for a bit before Jamie and Dad walked in breaking the silence.

"Alright kids, who's ready to have some family bonding time at that weird tourist trap?" Dad exclaimed as he ruffled Kathryn's hair. She laughed as she removed his hands and then ran off after putting on her shoes, screeching something about wanting to buy a snow globe from some "Mr. Mystery" guy. _How does this kid come up with this stuff, anyway?_

"I'll just assume that you include me when you say family."

"No, Jess. We're not taking you with us. It's not like we've known you since you were born or anything." I said rolling my eyes. She punched my shoulder lightly and snickered.

We sat down on the nearest bunk bed and slipped on our shoes while Dad tried to get Kathryn to calm down. Jamie sat on the pull-out couch across from Jess and I and took out his phone. _It's family bonding time, dude. So_ of course _the appropriate thing to do is take out your phone. Maybe you could actually try and, oh I don't know,_ interact _with your family? I swear you might be the most aggravating-_

"Come on Allycat, you're holding us up!" Kathryn hollered from outside. Shaking my head, I headed out the door.

"And here we have Rock-That-Looks-Like-a-Face Rock! It's a rock that looks like a face." The people around me gaped in disbelief at yet _another_ stupid attraction. The next couple seconds were filled with the sound of cameras clicking and blinding lights from just about every direction.

"I can't believe you actually wanted to bring me here. How exactly does that count as entertaining? Honestly, you can even see the markings from someone chiseling into that stupid rock." I grumbled to Jess. She just rolled her eyes and chuckled at my pouting expression before turning back to the man running the tour.

"If you're going to be so grumpy about it, we'll just go into the gift shop. How's that sound Mr. Grumpy Gills?" Jess said trying to manipulate my cheeks into a smile. I whacked her hands away and shoved my own into my pocket, walking towards said gift shop.

A bell rung as we entered to alert employees of our presence but the red-head at the register didn't so much as look up from her magazine. ' _Avoiding Eye Contact Monthly', huh? Ain't that ironic._ I began wandering the aisles while Jess went to do her own thing. Just as I turned the corner, a blur of yarn and color slammed into me.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" the girl said helping me up. That's when it hit me.

"We really have got to stop meeting each other like this! Seriously, if you knock me down one more time, I swear I'm going to end up in the hospital." I grinned at her as everything clicked. _That's why the name Mystery Shack seemed familiar! Oh my gosh, how could I forget Mabel and… the other one… oh come on I know what his name is! Why do I keep forgetting these things?!_

"Just remember if you do end up in the hospital, the Mystery Shack is not held accountable for damage of persons or property on our premises," Mabel recited staring straight ahead. "It's a legal thing, Grunkle Stan is a bit of what some might call a-"

"Cheapskate?" I finished for her.

"Yeah, but he's a good guy deep down," She said. "So what bring you to the Mystery Shack, young traveler?" she inquired, switching into an English accent.

I snickered at the voice then answered, "Oh, you know, family bonding. Nothing screams bonding time like spending a ton of money on overpriced knick-knacks! Jess and I kind of separated from the rest of my fami- wait have you met Jess yet?" Mabel looked confused and shook her head. Grabbing her arm, I dragged the surprised pre-teen over to the vending machine where I had seen Jess lingering.

"JESS!" I screeched as I barreled at the poor girl. She jumped, crossing her arms in front of her face in defense as she tried to prepare for impact. Skidding to a stop in front of her, I gently tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"What the heck Allison?! What have I done that warrants this much terror?!" she screeched at me, throwing her arms around as she yelled.

"Alright, _alright_ , I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. Anyway, I have someone I'd like you to meet," Gesturing to Mabel I continued, "Jess, this is my friend Mabel. Mabel, this is my sister Jess. We're not actually related but our families have known each other for – you know what, let's just call it an eternity." Mabel waved enthusiastically and Jess just nodded a bit.

"I'm always happy to meet more people! You know what they say – the more the merrier!" the sweater clad child responded.

 _Why is that familiar? 'The more the merrier', why exactly does that ring a bell? Well, if I can't remember it, it must've not been very important. At least, I hope so._

"Wait, you have a brother, right? I distinctly remember a brother." I said to Mabel.

"Yeah, his name's Dipper. He's hanging out in our room right now. I think he's still messing with that laptop. Why?" I shrugged in response.

"Wait, his name is actually Dipper?" Jess made her presence known as she shifted from foot to foot, giving Mabel a questioning look.

"Not technically, no. It's a nickname. Though if you gave him the chance, I think he'd change it to his legal first name," Mabel said while brushing her hair out of her eyes. _Isn't that what the headband is for? Eh, whatever. I'll just let her do her own thing._

"Oh!" Mabel exclaimed and pointed at Jess and I. "Are either of you two crafty? Like, can you handle making sock puppets or script writing? I need a bit of help with this thing I'm working on."

"Well, we should be able to handle sock puppets-"

"Allie has a knack for writing and could totally help write a script for you!" Jess interrupted. I shot a glare her way and turned back to Mabel.

I shook my head a bit and sighed, "I'm really not that good. Honestly, she only says that because I won this dumb school competition a year back."

"Don't believe a word this liar says! Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she became a bestselling author." Jess exclaimed. I blushed from her praise and tried to hide my hands in my face.

"Really, I'm not that-"

"Oh shut it you. We'd love to help you out in any way we can!"

"Thank you guys so much! And Allie, I honestly don't care if you write well or not. What matters is that we have more people to help us finish everything in time! I'm sure you guys will be great help." Mabel gushed as she pulled Jess and I into a group hug. Though the hug was surely of good intent, it honestly felt like kid was trying to strangle us.

"Hey, Mabel, I don't think people are supposed to turn that shade of blue." A voice called from the door labeled "Employees Only".

As she released us, I turned to see the other twin in the exact same set of clothes from the day before. _Honestly, does this boy ever change? Or does he have like four sets of the exact same outfit? From the smell, I'd have to go with the former._

"Dipper, you remember Allison, right? I kinda knocked her over a little bit."

"A little bit? She was on the ground. But yeah, I definitely remember. Although I don't the other one." He said vaguely gesturing towards Jess. Taking the hint, Jess introduced herself to the pre-teen.

"My name's Jess. I'm here to keep this one out of trouble." She said as she pulled me into a half-hug-half-chokehold. Dipper shuffled about awkwardly for a few seconds before deciding it would be best for him to go back to working on whatever it was he was doing. While he walked away, Mabel frowned at his retreating form.

"Honestly, he needs to take a break from that journal. What he really needs is rest." She mumbled. As she turned back to face us, she perked right back up as if she hadn't just said something completely and utterly suspicious and noteworthy.

"So, when are you guys available? I need as much help as possible to get this thing done by Friday."

"Honestly, I think we're completely free at all times. As much as I would love to stick around for family bonding, I don't think my older brother will let any bonding actually happen." I said shrugging.

"Are you sure? Because if you want you could just stay and work on it right now." At this point Mabel was dancing around a bit in her excitement. _Awww, how cute! I don't think she even realizes she's doing it!_

"Totally! Just let me text my dad real quick and we should be set!" I told her as I took my phone out of my pocket.

 _"Hey, do you mind if I skip out on the rest of the 'family bonding'? Met a friend who needs to put together a puppet show in four days. It's kind of an emergency. 3 -Allycat"_

Putting my phone back in my pocket I looked over at Mabel and smiled.

"So," I started, "this puppet show isn't gonna make itself!"


	3. In Which Puppets Burn

The easiest way to describe putting together Mabel's rock opera/puppet show would be hectic. With the amount of socks they'd bought, you'd have thought they the family had been waiting all their lives to spend all their savings on cheap, second-hand socks. Other necessary appliances, such as googly-eyes, glitter, string, etcetera, were found in Mabel's emergency craft storage. Days seemed to fly by as the makeshift crew of the twins, myself and Jess, and two of the Mystery Shack's crew worked from sunrise to sunset to try and get all the puppets together as Mabel worked overtime try to compose original music to complete the over-the-top sock puppet show.

By the time Friday rolled around, everyone heaved a sigh of relief. Somehow, against all odds, they had backgrounds, puppets, and the entire soundtrack completed. All that was left was rehearsal after rehearsal before the big show. Mabel had called all of us over to the Shack to help load things onto Stan's car and into the bed of Soos' truck. As Jess and tried to help I simply stood to the side shouting direction every so often on where things should or should not be placed to avoid mishaps.

"To your left. No, left. Oh, come on! The other way, Soos." I called out watching the handyman trying to hoist up a piece of the set into his truck. After hearing his quick response of "sorry dude!" and seeing the piece set down correctly and safely, I turned looking for Mabel to find her talking to two other girls and the puppet guy from the library. Just by seeing the look on her face, any girl could tell that Mabel was infatuated with the kid.

 _Well, that actually does explain a lot. Really, who just spontaneously decides to create a sock opera within five days?_ Lost in thought, I failed to notice when puppet kid skated away leaving Mabel in a frenzied panic. Dipper's shouting is what brought me back to the reality in front of me.

"-crush of the week is more important than uncovering the mysteries of this town? You're obsessed!" I managed to catch the end of Dipper's mini rant.

"I'm obsessed? Look at you! You look like a vampire! And _not_ the hot kind!" Mabel shot back. Looking at Dipper, I could see Mabel's point. The kid looked half dead; the clothes he wore were rumpled and stained, he hadn't even bothered to comb his hair in what seemed to be weeks, and the bags under his eyes suggested he hadn't slept more than a few hours a night for the past while. How long that might be, I'd rather not think about.

"But you said you'd help me today!" the boy sounded more than exhausted from his sister's shenanigans.

"Oh I can help you," Mabel said as she snuck closer to her twin, "With tickles!" Sock puppet in hand, the sweater clad preteen proceeded to tickle the obviously fed up Dipper. Briefly he was caught off guard by her efforts and started laughing before he pushed Mabel away from him.

"Okay, fine! You know what? I'll do it on my own!" He shouted before storming off into the Shack. I briefly contemplated going after Dipper but seeing the state of panic Mabel was in made me stick around for a bit to help out making sure everything was safely transported to the local theater and stage they were using for the performance.

"Mabel, do you think Dipper's okay?" I asked as soon as most of the chaos had passed. With her hair askew and sweat collecting at her brow, Mabel herself looked a little worse for wear but she seemed optimistic enough.

"I'm sure he's fine! Hopefully once he gets some sleep he'll bounce back to his normal self." She responded cheerily.

"Okay, sure, but how about right now? I get that he hasn't got enough sleep but I don't think that's the problem here. Maybe you should talk to him?"

"If you're that concerned about him, you can head back to the Shack and see for yourself. I've still got things to take care of here, but we can handle things without you here for a bit." Looking her in the eye, I could see the determination she had to make sure all things ran smoothly. _She certainly isn't going to be the one to check on him. Guess I've got to fill in for her._

"Alright, then I'll be heading out. If you need anything just have Jess call me up, okay?" Mabel nodded and I started on my way through town and back to the Mystery Shack.

Arriving back at the temporary home of the Pines twins, I began my search for Dipper. Entering one of the rooms adjacent to the attic room I saw Dipper sleeping on the windowsill.

 _Good god, that's some freaky stained glass you got there. Now that I think about it though, the Shack has weird stuff like that all over the place. Never mind the creepy window, at least the kid is finally getting some sleep!_ Shaking my head and chuckling a bit, I went downstairs to try and find a blanket to throw over Dipper's shoulders. Hearing a crash and laughter from the attic caused me to stop on the final step of the staircase. _Of course, I had to go and jinx it. Whatever, I'll just go get the kiddo a glass of water, he probably isn't hydrated-_ loud thumping interrupted my thoughts and I ran back to find the source of it.

To my surprise and horror, it was Dipper literally _throwing himself down the stairs._ I really wish I could be making this stuff up. Rushing over to him I tried to help him up but he pushed away my hand.

"Dude, you just fell down that entire staircase! Like it or not I'm helping you out. Nothing hurts too bad right? Did you hit your head? Anything feel broken or-" the insane smile that stretched across his face stopped me in my tracks.

"Sorry about that! Must've fallen asleep halfway down the stairs. Still a little bit out of it, if ya get me?" The casual waving of his hand and his entire demeanor seemed off. Not entirely as awkward, a smidge too conversational. Dismissing it as _he just woke up, he's definitely still not quite with us_ I moved back a bit.

"Well, you look pretty okay. No bruising yet, but I expect that to change within the hour. I'm gonna go get water, and you're going to join me so I can keep an eye on you." He chuckled at this; something in my phrasing must have been amusing to him somehow. Ignoring this, I moved into the kitchen, Dipper following silently behind me.

Once we had reached the kitchen I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a small plastic water bottle. "Ya want anything specific, Dipper?" I called over my shoulder. Apparently he was close enough to shove me out of the way and grab something for himself. Stumbling I turned around as he popped the tab on his soda can.

"Human soda! I'm gonna drink it like a person!" and then he poured it into his eyes. Shock overtook my system as I stood and stared helplessly as he emptied the soda can over his face. Blinking once, twice, three times total, as I processed the sight I had only just witnessed.

"Alright, I've had enough of this!" I shouted as my hands smacked against the table. Dipper only smiled wider, to an almost inhuman extent.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Is it? Because if it is, you need to cut it out. Right now." He sneered at me before turning and repeatedly slamming his arm in a drawer and talking to air.

"So where do you keep those journals anyway?" the drawer slams shut. "It's gotta be around here somewhere," _**slam**_ , "Boy these arms are durable." Stomping over to him, I yanked Dipper's arm out of the drawer and winced seeing the forks lodged in it as well.

Pointing over to the table and shoving him slight I muttered a stern "sit down." This seemed to shut him right up and I sat down across from him. Looking into the boys eyes I gave the best evil eye I could muster.

"I don't know you that well Dipper. Heck, I've known you for maybe five days. But this is just insane. I've seen you tired and this isn't it, so don't try to pull that crap with me. There's no way that this is because you haven't slept in a while or because you're frustrated with your sister. Something is wrong with you and you're going to tell me what it is right now or else-" The opening and closing of one of the doors in the house got me to shut up. Dipper's smile looked downright malicious at this point and he was about to say something until Mabel popped her head into the kitchen.

"Hey Dipper! I borrowed your journal to use as a prop in the show I hope you don't mind I'm gonna go before you process this sentence okay bye!" she said rapid fire in a single breath. And just as she had appeared she was out the door again.

"Sure, sounds great sister! See you at the show!" he called after her. Rising from his seat Dipper moved to leave the room but not before I grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"This conversation isn't over. We'll continue this later." Seeing him roll his eyes and begin to saunter off I added, "Please don't ruin this. Your sister worked really hard to make things run smoothly." But he was already out the door.

Making my way over to the theater I thanked whatever beings there might be that I had no role in helping Mabel backstage in what may be the most beautifully made disaster of all time. Finding my spot was easy enough, considering I was supposed to be next to the Pines and company. Spotting the redhead cashier, she waved me over and looked to her left in obvious discomfort. It was then that I noticed Dipper who had thrown his arm around Wendy's shoulder. Walking over I sat on Wendy's right and gave her a look that said "I'm sorry" all over it.

Not even a full minute later Mabel came rushing over to us. "Hey guys! You all made it!" she looked absolutely exhausted, but she still managed to be as energetic as ever. The way she kept bouncing back and forth on her toes showed just how excited she was (or how nervous) for the show to begin.

"Are you kidding me? I would never miss… whatever this is." Stan piped up.

"By the by, Mabel, where'd you put my journal again?" _Who even says "by the by" anyway? Like honestly, this is the 21_ _st_ _century._

"I used it as a prop for the big wedding scene! I still need a reverend though. Oh! Ally, we could really use your help backstage calling out props and backdrops. Think you're up to it?" I nodded and the girl gave a little shout of "thank you!" before I got up and made my way over to the backstage area.

As the show progressed it was made more and more clear that I wasn't actually needed backstage. No doubt this was Mabel's conscious at work and she likely felt bad that I was excluded from such a big event. I definitely wasn't about to complain though. Not being needed meant a lot more time to relax and think over the day's events.

Dipper was also backstage at Mabel's request, playing the role of the reverend for the big wedding scene. He was constantly walking past, his eyes drilling holes into the back of my head, all the while holding that malicious grin as if he were waiting for me to act. _Or maybe he's just trying to make me even more paranoid than I already am. Dipper Pines, I swear, if this is your idea of a joke, I will make you regret every second of this._

Eventually he left me alone to go interrogate other crew members on where that journal of his went. Instead of continuing to over think the situation I decided to help around as much as I could. Keep myself busy so I wouldn't end up freaking out too much. Soon enough the intermission was upon us and I took the time to go tell Mabel about the incident at the Shack.

After knocking twice I opened the door. "Hey Mabel I've got something really weird to tell you but you need to believe me I swear I'm not crazy, just hear me out." Mabel jumped and turned around with her Dipper puppet in hand.

"Can this wait until after the performance? I've only got a minute or two until I'm back out there. I promise I'll talk to you but I need to get ready for the next act." She said. She then looked around anxiously as if she were expecting someone to be behind her. _She's just jittery, nothing wrong with that. After all she is performing a one woman show._

"Alright. I'm gonna go help move all the set pieces in order. Make sure you're drinking water okay? You're gonna need it." I said and then moved out of the room. Closing the door behind me I made myself focus on the task at hand.

Soon enough the intermission had ended and I was left on my own with my thoughts yet again. With everything running smoothly, I moved into the wings to try and get a peak at what was happening on stage. Noticing it was the wedding scene I turned away and walked into a hallway connecting theater and stage. It was quiet and allowed me to put my thoughts together in a more orderly fashion. The quiet didn't last long, though.

People were yelling, there were sounds of things thumping on stage and the smell of those terrible fog machines filled the air. Rushing into the theater I saw Dipper and Mabel fighting onstage over some old journal with something plated in what looked like gold on the cover. Mabel manages to get a hold on the book after she tickles her twin. Dipper moves to grab the book but Mabel is running away and Dipper doesn't stand a chance.

The two had a brief exchange as Mabel ran in circles and Dipper tried to keep up but it couldn't be heard so far in the back over the yelling of the crowd. Not long after, Dipper falls to the floor, his legs apparently had given out on him. He stayed there for a bit before steadily rising to his feet. The audience is waiting with baited breath. Everything is quiet for a moment until Dipper triumphantly states something about being back in his own body. It's peaceful and then Mabel takes out a remote control.

 _Wait, no this isn't even the end though. Why would she pull out the big finish button? Is she really going to set all those fireworks off inside?_

Needless to say, yes, she did set the fireworks off inside the building. Puppets were flying through the air burning and if I thought people were screaming before, they were really screaming now. The audience went into a frenzy, the smart ones running out of the theater, the duller ones staying in their seats and panicking. Eventually the smoke clears and most of the fires are put out. This time I could hear Mabel from the back say, "Don't worry. I've seen enough movies to know this is the part where the audience thinks it was all part of the show and loves it. Cue applause!"

I don't think I've ever heard a statement so wrong in my life. The entire theater began booing and I think I could even see some people from backstage joining in on it.

Mabel looks over to puppet boy as he stands and they talk for a bit before the boy leaves looking as though someone had spit on the graves of his parents. He then talked to his puppets with a fond expression and started kissing them. _Okay, ew. Mabel, you dodged a bullet on this one, honey._ From the look on her face, Mabel thought the same.

Walking towards the stage I heard the last bit of the twins' conversation. "Come on bro bro, let's get home." Mabel said as she and Dipper walked over to the stairs adjacent to the stairs.

"Not so fast you two." I called. Immediately Dipper froze like a deer in headlights. Mabel quickly noticed and ran over to me.

"So, uh, it really has been an interesting day hasn't it? I mean, I totally dodged a bullet with Gabe, did you see him making out with those puppets, honestly how weird can a guy get?"

"I know you're trying to distract me and I commend you for your efforts but you're not getting out of this so easily." I glared over in Dipper's direction as he tried to sneak away. "Once we get to the Shack, you two are going to explain to me exactly what I witnessed today." The boy chuckled nervously and hid behind his sister.

"But before we get to that," my tone lightened considerably, "I'm going to find a way to get you some medical treatment, Dipper. I think that wrist is sprained." He gave a sigh of relief as I gave him an easy smile. "Mabel get on his other side, we're carrying him to Stan's car." With Dipper situated between the two of us I called Jess over and we made our way to the parking lot.


	4. Secrets

As it turned out, his wrist wasn't sprained but very bruised. The kid honestly looked like he had been hit by a train and considering his earlier self harming tendencies, I honestly wouldn't have been surprised if he had. Various other scrapes and bruises littered his body and the doctor told him to simply "take it easy" for the next week or so.

After Dipper had been looked after I told Jess I would be home later. She looked at me curiously but eventually left it alone seeing the reluctance in my eyes. The twins proceeded to drag me up to their room in the attic. Mabel closed the blinds over their triangular window as Dipper flipped on the lantern and turned around stuffed animals.

"Allison, I need you to promise that whatever we tell you tonight, you'll believe us without a doubt in your mind." Dipper looked so solemn and serious in this moment I would believe him if he told me he was a reptile in disguise. I nodded slowly and Dipper pulled the red worn book out of his vest. Upon closer inspection, I could see the gold plate was a six-fingered hand with a black '3' written in the very center.

"I found this journal in the woods. It contains secrets about Gravity Falls and all the creatures that live in it. The Author wrote about all his discoveries of the supernatural creatures of this town in this book. Each page talks about a different creature until they just suddenly stop like he mysteriously disappeared." He looks up to me to see if I'm keeping up with all the information being thrown at me.

"Okay, so what I've got so far is supernatural stuff is real and mysterious author man wrote about it until one day he just stopped?" I asked. "That's the gist of it, yeah." Mabel said peeking over her brother's shoulder.

"So then what happened in the kitchen today? Is there a shapeshifter in town or something?" The questions seemed to just jump out of my mouth and Dipper flinched.

"I wish it was something as easy to take care of as a shapeshifter. One of the many creatures The Author wrote about was a dream demon by the name of Bill Cipher. He's easily the most dangerous creature in Gravity Falls. He lives mainly in a separate plain of existence called the mindscape. While he's there he can do literally anything, but it won't affect our corporeal realm."

"Okay, so demon that lives permanently in dreamland; that's not exactly what I was expecting. So we've got some sort of demonic possession going on?" Dipper was shaking at this point and Mabel hugged him from behind. This seemed to ground him as he answered with a simple "Yeah."

"If you don't mind my asking, what exactly did you do that allowed him control over your body?" I asked softly. The boy was not having a good time; the experience must have left a huge mental scar on the kid. Curled up next to his sister, they looked nothing more than maybe 10, instead of the actual "almost 13" they usually bragged about.

"Bill, he, uh, he normally gains things through deals that tip in his favor. The thing is, that old laptop I was trying to get unlocked? Yeah, that thing belonged to The Author and was another clue to understanding Gravity Falls. I was desperate, it was about to erase all data because it had a password limit. Bill showed up saying he could help and all I had to give in return was a single puppet. I thought he meant one of Mabel's," he laughed bitterly at this, "of course it wasn't that simple. He took my soul out of my body and threw it into to mindscape and took my body for his 'puppet'."

With this knowledge, everything started to make sense. "That explains so much. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all of this." I stood and looked to Mabel who smiled at me. "For now, I've gotta run. Can't have my dad yelling at me for being out late again without calling him first. I'll talk to you again soon, okay?" As I started making my way out of the house, Dipper called after me. He caught up with me by the time I was at the front porch.

"Please, don't go telling people about this. I don't want people thinking we're crazy or getting themselves into trouble." He huffed from his run down the staircase.

"Of course, Dipper, I'll make sure not to tell. But if we're going to keep hanging out you'll have to tell Jess eventually."

"We'll deal with that once we get there. For now, keep things quiet, okay? And make sure to tell me or Mabel if you start having any weird dreams or anything. Bill knows that you saw right through him and that makes you a threat to him. Be careful." Nodding to him, I then turned and began my trip back to our little yurt in the middle of the forest. _In the middle of nowhere, of course, where literally anything could attack me and no one would know until they found my corpse._

 _"_ _ **Yeesh, kid!**_ _ **You're just as paranoid as Pine Tree! But no, there will be no corpses today. Why would I let anyone bother killing you before I even got to mess with you?"**_

 ****Frantically spinning, I searched for the owner of the voice that seemed to come from every direction. I only now noticed the pine trees surrounding me had holes in the shapes of eyes littering their trunks. Remembering Dipper's warning, I shot off towards our little yurt in the middle of the woods.

Arriving outside the small temporary house, I waited a moment to catch my breath. _If they want me to keep this stuff secret I gotta keep people from asking questions in the first place. The only way to manage that is to stop being so suspicious._

After composing myself I walked through the little door to my family, each person strewn across their own beds. Jess looked up at me and waved, raising an eyebrow. Shaking my head I mouthed "tell you tomorrow" before climbing up to my bunk just above hers. Relaxing in my bed, I fell asleep without even changing into pajamas.

 **Alright guys, this chapter is a bit on the shorter side but I have a few things I need to say. 1, chapters from now on will almost always be about this length. I may not post very often, I'm just finishing up on break and will be going back to school tomorrow so please bare with me. 2, I had someone comment on making things more romantic between Dipper and Ally. I just want to outright say that there is a very low chance of that happening. If it does happen, it will be very short lived because they're two kids on summer break solving mysteries. Sorry about that :/ I think that's all I had to say so see you next chapter!**


	5. Meeting the Triangle

When I woke the next morning, something felt off. It was not the fact that it was quiet; no, it always was at this time of day. It was the odd hour between too-early and socially-acceptable so if others were up, they were trying to avoid waking anyone else. Climbing down from my bunk and rubbing my eyes I made my way to the kitchen. After stumbling about for a bit I finally caught what seemed so wrong; everything was in grayscale.

As soon as realization set in, laughter boomed throughout the room. A black triangular rip in space appeared and soon with it, an eye. The triangle was surrounded by fire and the laughter seemed to emanate from it. Moving back, I bumped into a counter and held on until my knuckles turned white. At this point, the singular eye landed on me and squinted a bit in what I assumed was joy at my fear. There was a flash of bright white and I covered my eyes. As the light faded I brought my hands down to look at the creature before me.

A small yellow triangle stood, no _floated_ in front of me. The thing looked like a pyramid in the way that the bottom half was designed in a brick-like pattern. The next thing I noticed was the bowtie stuck to the bricks along with the top hat that wasn't connected or disconnected to its body. The last thing I took note of were small arms and legs hanging limply off its being. Suddenly it moved to pull a carrot out of thin air. A loud crunch resounded and a portion of the carrot was gone, but the creature had no mouth to eat with.

"What's up doc?" It asked before laughing uncontrollably once more. "Alright, alright, I'm done messing with ya for now. Let's get down to business." With each word it seemed to light up an even brighter yellow, but there was no mouth to utter a syllable.

"Man, you humans are thick. Just because I don't have a mouth doesn't mean I can't talk. And can you stop with that 'it' nonsense? Makes me sound like an animal." Its- no, _his,_ eye squinted down at me in what I could assume was annoyance.

"Sorry." I muttered and he quite literally brightened at the word.

"So she can speak! That should make this go a lot smoother." His snarky tone brought a scowl to my face almost immediately. "Anyway, the name's Bill Cipher. Don't even bother introducing yourself; I know who you are Allison." At this I openly gawked before I remembered Dipper's words from the day before. Suddenly I was filled with rage at the thought of the wounds this being had brought upon the boy, physical and mental.

"You're the jerk who possessed Dipper? Not gonna lie, I'm a bit disappointed. I was kinda expecting something a little more- I don't know- classic demon. Y'know with an absurd amount of extra limbs, some horns, and grossly disfigured."

"Well, I would _hate_ to disappoint an audience! Haven't had one of those in a while." And with a flash the triangle had morphed into something else entirely. The figure had no real form and looked more like a blob of red. The acrid scent of smoke and something metallic filled the air and I realized that the something metallic was blood. This formless blob of a creature was spilling blood all over the ground around me, the red seeming more defined in a world of black, white, and gray. I couldn't bring myself to look at its face. Turning away I yelled, "I take it back! Dapper triangles are much better!" and when I turned back, a dapper triangle is what I saw.

"I'll admit, you're quite impressive; standing up to me and you stayed sane after seeing that form!" he yelled. _Dang, does this guy ever not yell? You know what, doesn't matter. Just roll with it and maybe I can get through this without earning myself a few more mental scars._

"What do you want, Bill?" I growled out. I'll admit, it probably wasn't the best idea to be hostile towards a demon that could shatter my psyche in a second, but the thought of the demon hurting a kid like Dipper filled me with rage. And- notably- rage and logical reasoning don't go hand-in-hand.

He chuckled a bit before replying, "Just wanted to say hi! Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Come on, shake my hand." he thrust his hand towards me and I backed away a bit before tentatively reaching for his hand. Deciding to cut my losses, I put my hand in his, shook it twice, before withdrawing back.

"You've said hi and I shook your hand, now leave me alone. Please." I looked down at a corner to avoid the stare I was receiving from the dream demon.

"Sure thing. But let me deliver a little warning first." At the word warning his voice began lowering dramatically and when I looked up Bill now reached from the floor to a now elongated ceiling, hat included.

"You're too smart for your own good. Do yourself a favor and stay away from the Pines family; they'll only drag you deeper and deeper into your own grave. And no matter what Pine Tree and Shooting Star say _do not_ under any circumstances help them solve the mysteries of Gravity Falls. Wouldn't want to have to get rid of one of the few geniuses left in this world, now would we?" At this he blinked dramatically. "That was supposed to be a wink. Anyway, now that that's done with, you should be waking up in five, four, three, two, and one."

Immediately I shot up in bed and recoiled as I somehow managed to hit the low, sloping, wooden ceiling. Though I knew for sure I had gotten a full night's rest, I felt more drained than I had been all summer, including the all-nighters spent making puppets and helping edit scripts. After rubbing the sore spot in the center of my forehead, I climbed down from the bunk. Everyone else was still asleep.

 _Let's hope they stay that way for a bit. I need some quiet time._ I left the yurt to go sit beneath the pine trees right outside the door and thought for a bit about Bill's warning.

 _Pine Tree and Shooting Star? What kind of nonsense is this guy spouting? Seriously, there are trees everywhere in this state and he mentioned one as if it were someone's name! Maybe the twins know something about it? Dipper would probably want to hear about this dream immediately… but I don't need the kid throwing himself into more danger._

"Alright Allie, I gave you space last night but it's time to spill. What exactly happened with the puppet show?" Jess' voice startled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to find the pajama-clad girl standing angrily, hands on her hips. As she continued her staring, I began panicking.

 _How exactly do you explain to your best friend that a 12 year-old was possessed by an evil triangle demon? And then there's the fact that I promised Dipper I wouldn't tell… Maybe if I tell her a secret I can buy myself some time?_

"Well, Allison? I've got all day, but you know I'm not about to just waste the day sitting here waiting for you to spill."

"Look, I'd really love to tell you exactly what happened, but I can't. First of all, you wouldn't believe me. Second, I promised a friend that I wouldn't tell. If you want to know, you'll have to go directly to the source." I responded.

"And that would be?"

"Jess, it seems we'll be going on a trip to the Mystery Shack yet again. We're going to have a chat with Dipper."

 **Author note: Alright, I'm gonna be real here. My writing is pretty crap. To those of you who are actually somewhat intrigued with this story, please stick around. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but things will get intense fairly quick so that should be fun. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you whenever I get around to updating this mess! Please notify me if you spot any mistakes, as this chapter is being posted without any kind of editing.**


End file.
